


“there’s nothing but the great blue sky ahead of us now that you’re here with me,”

by orphan_account



Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [4]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse Actually Happens, Gen, Reunion, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “years from now,we’ll see exactly howall these twists and turns,they wrap me up with you.”it’s been days and he still hasn’t found any batteries. the boy sighs, this building wasn’t the one either but what the boy saw next rendered him speechless.//





	“there’s nothing but the great blue sky ahead of us now that you’re here with me,”

he was frustrated by the lack of batteries, and boy! he really needs those batteries asap.

this building was a bust (excluding a few good finds like maybe a few cans of food), this sucks, he has nobody to talk to and no way of making sure of his friend whom he really cares about was still alive. josh huffs out a huge breath and starts walking towards what he assumes to be where his car is but freezes when he hears a distant clank to his right.

eyes wide, breathing stopped, he listened carefully. he hopes it isn’t something that wants him dead, he really hopes it isn’t something that wants him dead, haha! he’s just about had enough of those. he hears a distant oof and debates whether or not if he should go investigate. he clutches the straps of his bag in thought, it could be a person (or a creature that sounds just exactly like a person). 

he pushes his luck, screw it! this could be really dumb or the smartest thing he’s done right next to stealing a car. 

“is anyb-ody there?” his eyes closed for a moment at the sound of his voice cracking.

he is met with nothing but silence and then what sounds like sneakers skidding on a tile floor and a heavy object getting dragged. this was a mistake! this was a mistake, oh man, he really should go. he turns around, ready to do a sprint to his car.

“josh?” he hasn’t heard that voice since his walky-talky batteries died.

he sees a face he hasn’t seen since the power died from that cursed day. it’s carson. he practically chokes him with how tight his arms wrapped around the taller.

“you’re okay!” his chest tightens, he feels like he’s about to cry, his face is warm.

“yep, still kicking,” carson still felt exhausted from escaping death’s jaws but still managed to do a little kicking motion, “i’d say you couldn’t get rid of me that easily but i almost died, haha”

“what!” 

“almost lost me to a bunch of, uhhh, dogs? i think?” he waves his hand off, “more like gremlins if you asked me,”

“carson,”

“you know what they remind me of?”

“carson.”

“those, hmmm, what were they called again?”

“carson!”

“what!” the older boy is met with another hug, josh lays his head on the other’s chest.

“you could’ve died, and i would’ve been in this wretched place all by myself.”

“but the thing is, i didn’t!” his chin is on the other’s head, his hand patting his back in hopes of comforting the boy.

“you don’t understand, dude,” he tightens his arms, almost as if he would actually lose the other if he let go, “you’re my best friend, and the radio batteries dying would have meant you were dead, gone, bitten the dust.”

“it’s alright,” at least for now, carson thinks, “i’m here.”

they sit in silence, both boys hugging like they would never see each other once they let go.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song “open road” by the ransom collective


End file.
